In The End
by beatrice2020
Summary: Hermione Granger wakes up in the middle of a room on a cold floor. Surrounded by Death Eaters. The last thing she can remember is that the war was about to begin. Where is Harry? Where is the rest of the Order? What happens next? Read to find out. Warnings: Sexual Content, Language, Abuse, Murder, Self Harm. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

In The End

Summary: Hermione Granger wakes up in the middle of a room on a cold floor. Surrounded by Death Eaters. The last thing she can remember is that the war was about to begin. Where is Harry? Where is the rest of the Order? What happens next? Read to find out. Warnings: Sexual Content, Language, Abuse, Murder, Self Harm. Please R&R!

Chapter 1: The Moment My Life Changed Forever.

All I could feel was a cold hard floor underneath me, and I couldn't place the smell that infiltrated my senses. I could even taste it. Coppery, Blood. That was what I was smelling, tasting, and seeing although my eyes were still shut. I willed them to open, but they were so heavy. In fact my entire body was heavy, I couldn't even think straight. Where was I, and why was I there? My head began to clear somewhat and I could hear what was happening around me. I heard laughter and excited noises all around me. Then almost as loud as the noise was it become silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop. I heard two pairs of footsteps coming towards where I was lying. I tried once more to lift my eyelids, and this time they began to budge slightly. When my eyes adjusted I saw the ground, a white tile smeared with red...blood. Right in front of me stood two men. I saw two pairs of boots, but I didn't dare to look up. I closed my eyes tightly and held my breath, maybe this was all just a dream, a terrible dream brought on by nerves from the upcoming war. But that one moment of maybe was shattered when I heard his voice.

"Look at me MUDBLOOD." When I still didn't open my eyes I felt his foot come in contact with my side so hard that I heard a rib crack. Only then did I look up and see the one face that Harry was supposed to kill. "Good. Glad you could join us." He spat at me and then turned to address his followers. "As you all know, WE WON. Harry Potter is DEAD." They was a loud cheer that followed. "Now as you all know some of you were more helpful than others. So those of you that have been more helpful, I will award things like land, title, money and whatnot. However, one of you have been the most helpful and therefore i will grant you Harry Potter MUDBLOOD." The room erupted in laughter and hollars. "Now Severus, you have been the most helpful asset a Lord could wish for. Therefore along with the lands we discussed earlier and the title that will grant you my right hand man, I grant you this shameful excuse for a mudblood." I could see Snape step forward and bow his head. Voldemort grabbed my arm and pulled me up to meet his face. He snarled at me and then threw me to Snape. I landed on the floor in front of my old professor. He barked out a laugh that seemed almost demon like.

"My Lord, I thank you but I must ask if a may be released from tonight's festivities to...break her in?" I looked up at Voldemort, his face had adopted an evil smirk as he nodded and waved his hand. Snape had his hands on me and dragged me through the crowds of people that had just gone back to their partying as Voldemort had released the floor to the masses. He dragged me out of the house and to the apparating point. "You will listen to me." I didn't look at him. SLAP. "YOU will listen to me or you won't have a very happy life." I opened my mouth in protest. SLAP. "Do not talk unless I give you permission." He grabbed me and pulled me flush against him. I could feel every inch of him against every inch of myself. He licked my cheek and then without one word we were gone. I felt the world spinning around me and when we stopped spinning he let me go and I fell to the ground. "Get off the ground, now Mudblood." He kicked me in the side and growled an almost unreadable spell. I felt myself levitate towards him, higher and higher till I was 10 feet off the ground. "Now you will answer these questions and sign the paper or I will drop you and you and your family will die. Do you understand me?" I didn't say anything just closed my eyes and willed myself to wake up. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME BITCH!" He yelled up at me. I felt excruciating pain as he threw a hex or two at me. I felt blood drip from my cuts and gashes as they were reopened while I was arched back in pain. I suddenly felt myself regain some sense of composure and I knew I had to respond, and soon.

"Yes...I..I understand." I mumbled, I then felt a sudden flow of pain enter my body and exit through my screams of pure agony.

"I did not catch what you said, DO NOT mumble and do NOT stutter. Now what did you say?" He spoke clearly with intent, I shuddered and took a breath.

"Yes. I" I paused and regained any strength I had left, "Understand". He laughed darkly before sending pain up at me again and again. I was sure I was close to death, I was seeing stars and I could hear the whispers of people from the past. I could see a distant light, so close yet so far away. After the pain stopped there was a brief silence and then he spoke.

"Now, as you may know you are mine, as of today you belong to me. I own you. Therefore you must sign away your life, name, and magic to me. Until I see fit to give any of that which I mentioned back. Which will be never. The Dark Lord has allowed me you as a show of his gratitude to everything I sacrificed. Now some of the arrangements I made with him was to bring forth children to increase the magic population. Due to inbreeding blah blah blah. You see as I am a pureblood I can help more half bloods instead of muggle borns to be brought into the world." he paused as if choosing his words specifically. "Now you will sign of your will or against, it does not matter to me." A paper appeared in front of me and a quill in my hand. I knew there was no choice so I signed. As I finished signing my name the paper and the pen disappeared with a pop. I felt my magic leave me and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Not now, not ever. I felt myself being lowered slowly and when I was about 5 ish feet above the ground I dropped and fell. I hit the ground with a thud and when I looked up I saw Snapes back towards me, he walked away and I felt a tug on my neck. He must had ensured that the paper I sighed had a magical property(No duh really Hermione? Really on top of it today huh...) to it causing me to do anything he wishes even when my brain refuses. I have no control, and will never have control again. I followed him reluctantly as we headed up a hill towards a house, well more like a mansion. It was eerie and dark. There was no sign of life anywhere around the mansion, not in the woods or even the poorly kept gardens. As we both got closer to the door he stopped, I had not realized and therefore ran directly into him. He turned and slapped me. "Watch Yourself" He eyed me and then grabbed my throat and began to tighten his grip. Harder, tighter until I could barely gasp for the air to survive. He finally loosened his grip to a point where I could breath and respond to him enough for a one word response. He kept his hands there though, just praying for a reason to squeeze the life out of me. "Now when we enter my childhood home, you will walk into the study, its the only door with an open door. There is a fire going barley, add wood to the fire so it's going bright and warm. Than you will strip down to just your underwear and sit in front of the fire waiting for me. You will not go anywhere else nor will you keep any other piece of clothing on. If I come in and either are not complete to my satisfaction than there will be consequences. These… consequences will not be pretty. Do you understand? Answer me."

"Yes." I replied.

"Yes what?" He whispered in my ear. I shuddered. What did he want me to say? Yes sir, or Yes Master, Yes WHAT?

"Yes sir?" I questioned towards him and his grip began to tighten suddenly and I tried to pull away from him. With no such luck. He leaned in to my ear, I could feel his stale breath on my neck.

"You may address me only as Master. And only that. Understand Mudblood?" He nipped my ear with his yellowing teeth.

"Yes Master…" I replied softly. He had me and there was no escape now. I was gone. And I would never be able to dig myself out. Never again. I am truly all alone and now I am left to Snape's mercy. Which he has none of…

 **A/N:** So what do you think? More? Please Review! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The First Day of the Rest of my Life

He pushed my into his house and towards the only open door. I walked quickly towards the open door and when I went into the room, it was as he said it would be. The fire was just hinting at its existence. I rushed towards the fire and working trying to get it to begin roaring again. I had no magic, no wand, no anything. I had to do it the muggle way. Which I am. A muggle. But I am also a witch, he has no right. NONE. But, if Voldemort was correct, then Harry is really dead and we lost. We lost the war. For once the good side lost. Why. I heard the door slam open, I cringed when I heard it hit the wall with a bang. I had just gotten the fire going, however i had not yet found the time to strip. Shit.

"What Did I TELL YOU BITCH!? Hmmmm. What's that? Is the Gryffindor Know-it-all finally learning how to keep her mouth shut. Good lets see how long you can keep your screams inside." I looked up at him and saw a smile creep along his face. The only light source was the fire, its flames casted a glooming and terrifying shadow onto his face. I opened my mouth to speak and than thought better. I closed my eyes. Don't scream and don't fight. Maybe it won't be that bad. "Crucio" he whispered, although I felt as though I was burning and drowning at the same time. He held it for too long. When he finally relented and released the spell he followed by another curse and than another, it was so painful I could feel my voice go course from the almost constant screaming. After hours of curse after curse, Snape grabbed my hair and pulled me up to him. He licked my face, I could feel his hands wander down my body and find their rest on my ass. I tried to pull away, all Snape did was laugh. He thrust my down on the ground. "Now for your next punishment Mudblood. He grabbed something and threw something into the fire. He left it there, and when I tried to get up he pushed me down and wordlessly tied me down using powerful dark magic. With a snap of his fingers I was naked. I could feel his member on my back. I struggled and the more I struggled the more he laughed.

"No Stop… Please… Severus." I pleaded with him. The moment his name slipped out of my mouth he slapped me hard, flipped me over and took what he had put in the flames earlier outr and seared it on my upper chest. It was a symbol of some kind that I could not understand completely at the moment.

"That is for what you called me and now this is for being a mudblood." With that he thrust into me. I could feel his dick break me and push further in and deeper. I was straining to keep awake. The pain was immense and I found it hard to breath. He began to pull out and thrust back in again, over and over and over. At some point It became easier for him to enter me due to the excessive blood pouring out from my ripped walls and the fact he took everything from me. Everything. When I thought he couldn't continue doing this, he proved me wrong. It was like he just got his second wind, his third wind, and so on. He pounded into me over and over. Then out of nowhere I could feel his dick begin to tremble and his thrust becoming more sporadic. I willed myself to go to sleep. I couldn't bear to remain conscious any longer. I wanted, needed out. This was to painful. Then my wishes were granted, darkness swiftly consumed me. I gave in.

I felt concensnes seeping through my body. Slowly, I lifted my eyelids and peered into a dark and empty room. Whatever room this was, it was dark and cold. I shivered, as I ran my hands up and down my arms I released that my body was lacking clothes. I sat up, I was on the floor, the hard cold and wet floor. Asmy eyes adapted to my surroundings I released that I was most likely in a room due to the bed that was shoved in the corner. There was a small wardrobe across from the bed and in the corner there was a toilet, everything was out in the open. Suddenly the familiar pain of a full bladder hit me, as I tried to stand my legs gave out and I hit the ground hard. There was pain everywhere, but especially down there. It was a painful ache and when I reached down I could feel something that was dried to my legs. A mixture of blood and something else, something sticky. Everything that had happened last night in that room came crashing in. I tried again to get up and this time I made it to the toilet. The moment I sat down my bladder released itself, resulting in me letting out a breath I hadn't realized I was keeping in.

After I relieved myself I felt my body and muscles become weighted and tired again. I slowly limped towards the ragged bed in the corner with dingy and dirty blankets. I climbed up into the bed and I laid down. Although the bed was not the best bed I had ever slept on, it was better than the concrete floor. The blankets offered a form of protection against the cold. Although the blankets would never be able to protect me from him….nothing could ever protect me from him. I admitted it, I was only surviving on borrowed time. Waiting, counting the minutes till that borrowed time ran out.

 **A/N:** SO what did you think? I love your reviews. Love them more than chocolate….. Well maybe not as much as that. But they encourage me to write more. So do you think this is good so far? Should I continue? Where do you wants this to go? Also I accept any ideas for other fanfics. I am always willing to write more. XOXO


End file.
